


Lay Your Hands On Me

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: He was beautiful. So beautiful, Yuzuru couldn’t stop looking at him.“Hi. I’m Javier.”“Yuzuru.” He smiled a little, before biting his lip nervously.“Would you like to dance, Yuzuru?”Or: Javier takes Yuzuru home for the night





	Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> DSHDYJUKIUJHDGSFD WHAT AM I EVEN DOING OMG!?
> 
> This was hard. I almost died 50 times through. 
> 
> I'm posting it and hiding under a rock to avoid the backlash.
> 
> Will be beta-ed later. EDIT: Thanks to my amazing beta ♥ (Also will be locked later)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @K1mheechu1
> 
> Happy reading!! 
> 
> This work has been translated to Russian!! To read it click [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8589559/21924419)

Yuzuru sipped his drink as he people-watched from the bar, sitting on an uncomfortable stool.

 

The nightclub was particularly full that night, the dance floor full of overheated bodies moving to the rhythm of the music the DJ had selected for the night. He didn’t normally go out, but he had made a promise and he never broke his promises. He finished his drink, turning around to face the barman again but, before he could talk, a tanned hand slipped a full glass in front of him. He turned to his side to face the owner of the arm.

 

He was beautiful. So beautiful, Yuzuru couldn’t stop looking at him.

 

“Hi. I’m Javier.” 

 

“Yuzuru.” He smiled a little, before biting his lip nervously.

 

“Would you like to dance, Yuzuru?” He instantly nodded. Javier grabbed his wrist, the touch so careful but confident at the same time, it gave him goosebumps all over his body, and Yuzuru let himself be guided to the dance floor.

 

They instantly started moving together like a well- oiled machine, Javier’s hands instantly going to his waist, and Yuzuru’s hands instinctively resting on Javier’s shoulders as the moved carelessly. 

 

Yuzuru gasped when Javier pulled him closer, every inch of their bodies touching as they swayed together, and Javier smirked, tightening his hold on Yuzuru’s body before leaning down, nose touching Yuzuru’s nose.

 

“What do you say, we get outta here? I live close-by.” Yuzuru stared into the huge, warm chocolate coloured eyes, and nodded slowly. Javier’s smiled changed a little, and he moved forward a little, gently bumping his nose against Yuzuru’s before taking a step back, tangling his fingers with Yuzuru’s, and guiding him away from the dance floor and out of the club. 

 

They walked silently to the apartment, the electricity in the air almost maddening as they made their way, fingers still intertwined. Yuzuru felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

Javier opened the door, letting him in before locking it behind himself, and turning to face Yuzuru, who was looking at him expectantly.

 

One single look at Yuzuru’s wide-eyed, impossibly innocent-looking face was all it took for Javier’s self-control to snap, and he groaned, grabbing Yuzuru’s face and kissing him with reckless abandon. Yuzuru let out a surprised noise, but instantly kissed him back.

 

They kicked their shoes off, and instantly started moving towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Javier thought he heard something fall, maybe a photograph or something from one of the shelves, but paid no attention to it, far too busy biting at Yuzuru’s lower lip to think about that.

 

He did, however, remember to kick the bedroom door closed. Hell if he was going to allow Effie in the bedroom that night.

 

They continued kissing, tongues battling for dominance, neither one wanting to give in, hands grasping at clothes, hair, skin, frantically trying to get closer.

 

Yuzuru broke the kiss, breathing heavily, moaning as Javier started mouthing at his jaw, slowly making his way down, sucking and biting at his neck.

 

“My boyfriend is going to kill me.” He gasped out, feeling Javier gently nipping at his Adam’s apple, licking over the abused skin before leaning back.

 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t have to find out.” Yuzuru lifted his hand to his neck, touching the spot where he was sure a love bite was already forming, moaning at the short flash of pain he felt as he pressed against the bruising skin.

 

Javier’s eyes clouded with want, and he took a deep breathe before leaning back in and claiming Yuzuru’s lips, kissing him with reckless abandon as Yuzuru started to unbutton his shirt, instantly tugging it off and letting his hands wander over Javier’s heated skin, making him shiver as those nimble, careful fingers left his skin feeling like it was on fire on their wake.

  
  


“Off. Take it off.” Javier panted over Yuzuru’s lips, removing his shirt in one swift movement, and walking back until his knees hit the bed, and he fell on his back. Yuzuru stood in front of him, shirtless, hair a mess, lips kiss-swollen and a huge love bite starting to appear right over his clavicle. 

 

Yuzuru smiled, and instantly tugged his trousers and underwear off, making Javier’s eyes widen, and his heart skip a beat at just how incredibly even more handsome Yuzuru was when completely bare.

 

“You’re overdressed.” Yuzuru stated, before walking around the bed, and lay down, staring at Javier with a lifted eyebrow. 

 

Javier was naked in record time.

 

They both moaned when Javier lay half on top of Yuzuru, their naked skin finally against the other’s. It was the best feeling ever. Javier didn’t know how he had survived the whole night without touching him.

 

Yuzuru turned them around, making Javier lie flat on his back while he straddled him, and whined at the change, grinding his hips against Javier’s. He bent down, kissing Javier’s lips, then licking and sucking his way lower, before taking Javier’s hard cock into his mouth, making Javier groan loudly, fingers tangling on Yuzuru’s hair to guide his movements, never tugging, only gently pushing or pulling as Yuzuru mouthed along the length of his cock, mapping the veins with his tongue before taking him whole and bobbing his head up and down, making it even harder for Javier to breathe.

 

It was the sweetest torture, and Javier would never get tired of having Yuzuru’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

 

He tugged at Yuzuru’s hair gently when it all started feeling like it was becoming too much for him to handle without orgasming, and Yuzuru instantly let go, kissing the tip of his cock one last time before looking up at Javier, his face the perfect picture of innocence, as if he hadn’t been sucking cock seconds before, and his lips weren’t red and shiny with spit and precum.

 

Javier grabbed Yuzuru’s waist, making him squeal as their positions got reversed once again, and Yuzuru lay on the bed, completely exposed and ready for Javier to feast upon.

 

He started by licking at Yuzuru’s nipples, the barely there contact almost making Yuzuru scream. He traced Yuzuru’s abs with his tongue as well, drawing over the lines that were naturally there, and going lower to mouth over his cock, making Yuzuru get even louder. He grabbed Yuzuru’s legs, and basically folded him in half without a problem, marvelling at his flexibility. He kissed and licked at his perineum, and stopped before he reached his goal.

 

He looked up at Yuzuru, who was smiling innocently, face red and breathing harshly.

 

“I… I was fucked in the afternoon. My boyfriend fucked me, so I’m already stretched.” And Javier could see it, Yuzuru’s opening was still slightly red. He wasted no time before leaning down and opening him up even more with his tongue.

 

Yuzuru trashed, moaning and whining and becoming a bigger mess than he was before.

 

Javier climbed back up, grabbing the lube he had left under the pillow, slicking his finger and quickly, expertly preparing Yuzuru for his cock.

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready, please fuck me. Please, please, please.” Yuzuru begged, chest flushed with arousal. Javier quickly lubed himself up, and quickly penetrated Yuzuru, waiting a few moments after he was completely inside him. Yuzuru moved first, and Javier answered his moves, starting a fast paced- rhythm that made Yuzuru moan and mewl with every snap of Javier’s hips.

 

Javier knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with how on edge he was after Yuzuru has sucked him. So he increased his pace, hips moving faster, deeper, harder, and wrapped his hand around Yuzuru’s own hard cock, that had been leaking precum on his stomach as he got fucked.

Yuzuru’s orgasm made him scream out Javier’s name, finishing all over his own chest, and going boneless under Javier’s body. Javier fucked his cock into Yuzuru one, two, three times before his climax crashed over him out of nowhere, making him groan and bury himself even deeper inside Yuzuru, painting his insides with his cum.

 

He carefully pulled out, and let himself collapse next to Yuzuru’s body. He rested for a second, trying to breathe normally again, before opening his eyes to stare at Yuzuru. He smiled at him, but was shocked to receive a slap on the chest, and another, and another.

 

“You” slap “forgot” slap “the” slap “condom.”

 

Javier laughed, grabbing Yuzuru’s hand to stop the ongoing attack.

 

“Yuzu, we don’t even own condoms.” Yuzuru pouted, and Javier scooted closer, kissing him softly, before pulling at him until he was lying on top of him, head buried on the crook of his neck.

 

“I’m all sticky. You made me all sticky.”

 

“You didn’t protest when I fucked you in the afternoon.” Yuzuru’s pout increased, and Javier raised his hand to caress his swollen lower lip, making him smile. “I’d say it was a successful night.”

 

Yuzuru nodded, nuzzling closer to Javier.

 

“Yes. It was fun.” He dropped a kiss on Javier’s neck, and then froze, looking for the source of the noise that had caught his attention. “Javi, did you feed Effie before we left earlier?”

 

“I thought you were going to feed her.” 

 

“Javi! Go feed Effie! Our child is starving because of you!” Javier sighed, dislodging Yuzuru from his side, putting on his underwear and walking towards the door.

 

“You’re so annoying. Why am I dating you again?”

 

“Because you love me. And can’t live without me.”

 

Javier turned around, smiling at him.

 

“I do love you.” Yuzuru threw a pillow at him, and he left the room laughing.

 

Yuzuru could hear him talking to Effie, quiet Spanish filtering into the room as Javier took the kitten to the kitchen.

 

He closed his eyes, resting against the pillows. He was still sticky and covered with cum, but would wait for Javier to be back before taking a shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ ‘Well, that was nice. We’ll certainly have to role play again in the future.' _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title WAS shamelessly stolen from a PD101S2 song. Blame that freaking song for this story even existing.


End file.
